A Purple Generation
by ArtistSans
Summary: After three years with no family and no memory of his last name, he returned to the one place where he thought would be able to help him forget the past: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How wrong he was. He has learned a terrible truth, and has to deal with the dreams he constantly keeps having. All rights to FNAF belong to Scott Cawthon, except for my OC's and names for the ghost children
1. Return

A Purple Generation

By Jared Ziemer

Chapter 1: Return

In a small neighborhood in Hurricane, Utah, it was quiet on the streets. The most noise that came from the neighborhood was the family restaurant: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The kids were having fun as they ate pizza, played in the arcade, and finally watching the animatronics put on a show. Almost everyone was watching the animal-like animatronics play on stage, while one was busy outside, sitting on the bench as he looked up to the sky.

Red was just your ordinary boy just like any average boy. He didn't know his last name, and nobody really told that he knew of. He wore wired-frame glasses over ocean blue eyes, and had brown messy hair. He wore a blue jacket over a black shirt with two white stripes, and blue jeans with brown boots. He continued looking up to the sky, remembering that day.

 _He tried to stop seeing that event of his parents' death, but couldn't stop remembering how his mother pushed him out of the car at the last minute as an explosion was heard. He was pushed out by the blast as he landed on the hard road. He had gotten a cut on his right cheek as he looked at the crash site, seeing what was left of his parents, losing them at such a young age._

He wiped a tear from the memory as he felt where the cut was on his cheek. He was nine years old when he lost his parents. Three years passes since that tragic event. He was twelve now, and his birthday wasn't until five more days. He decided to go inside the restaurant to listen to the other children instead of remembering the memory.

When he went in, he saw the animatronics as they began to come down from their stage. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were walking around, smiling gently to the kids they were attending. Freddy was a brown bear animatronic with a black top hat and bowtie. He likes to sing a lot, gaining the children's attention. He was like everyone's "Papa Bear", telling them what they should do to be safe.

Bonnie is a purple bunny with a red bowtie. Bonnie is friendlier than Freddy, wanting to join the fun with others. He played guitar a lot, listening to the beauty of the music as it came into his ears. The kids liked how childish he was as he played. He always did have a childish laugh.

Chica is a big yellow chicken, even though people confuse her as a duck. She can be a bit tomboyish, but she also acts very motherly around the children. She likes to make sure the kids are safe, but are also having fun. She likes to sing along with Freddy and Bonnie with her cupcake (the cupcake is also an animatronic with eyes and buck-teeth). She can also be funny when she gets angry at times.

Red smiled as he saw the animatronics. He then frowned as he looked at the closed starry curtain on the left side of the dining stage with the sign that said, "Out of Order". _Pirate's Cove,_ he thought as he remembered in a distant memory of the animatronic behind there. He remembered it being a pirate animatronic because of the accent he remembered it having.

 _"_ _Ahoy there, landlubber," it said aloud in a booming voice, "are ye ready to go on an adventure?" Little Red smiled happily as he played with the animatronic, listening to the robot's stories of adventure._

Red chuckled at the memory of the animatronic.

"If only you worked today," he said in a sad manner. He walked away from the closed attraction and went over to the stage. He watched as the band stopped singing, gaining a cheer from everybody.

"Thank you everybody for staying to see us," Freddy said. He bowed down to the audience.

"You guys are really fun to play to," Bonnie said as he strummed a tune.

"It's also fun to serve you guys food too," Chica said. They all cheered again. The band then began to play again as the crowd quieted down. Red didn't stick around long as he went into the arcade. He wanted to play a game of Donkey Kong so he could try to beat the high score. He remembered when he went and couldn't figure out how to play the game.

 _"_ _Don't sweat it, squirt," said his father, "you'll get it someday". He had black hair combed to the left, wearing a blue buttoned down shirt over black pants and brown shoes. He was smiling down at Red with green eyes as Red stopped pouting from the loss of Donkey Kong._

 _"_ _Alright you two," said a feminine voice, "let's go home." Red's mom was a very neat woman. She had ocean blue eyes like red and long golden hair. She wore a pink shirt over a blue skirt, and wore high heels. She had the warmest smile on her face as she picked up Red. He laughed when she went in and gave Red a warm kiss on the cheek._

He put his hand to his cheek where he remembered the kiss being. A tear began to fall down his cheek. He decided to go and play a game, until he noticed a glimpse of yellow at the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards the prize counter, to where he saw a yellow bear plush sitting on the counter. He decided to go towards the prize counter, the noise quieting down in his mind as he entered the prize counter. He saw the eyes were empty with two white pinprick dots staring to the right of the room.

Red was curious as to why they were doing that. He turned his towards that direction, noticing two things: kids' drawings attached to the wall depicting the animatronics and the kids with them, and a giant present with a red bow on top. He was enticed by the giant present, being pulled towards by his feet, before he lost his train of thought to the sound of music coming from the counter. He looked to the counter to find a music box singing its melody. He felt happy from the melodious tune that was coming from it.

He began to feel sleepy from the soft tune that came from it. He noticed no one was there to watch it, so he decided to lay down next to the wall, where he could hear the song go on and on. His eyes began to grow heavy as he began to slip into dreamland again. Finally, his eyes went shut.

 _He was in a room with a closet and a single bed. He looked around, noticing a group of four plushies resembling the four mascots of Freddy's: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and… Foxy. His head was torn off, making Red shed tears down his face. He then heard a loud laughter outside the room, and then heard crying come right behind him at the door. He turned around to see a child on the floor, crying two stream of tears down his face. He felt sorry for the little child._

 _"_ _Tomorrow is another day." Said a deep voice. Red turned his attention away from the crying child, who did not turn his head towards the voice, and towards the plushie on the bed. He was shocked to see the same plushie on the prize counter on the bed, smiling. He felt a bit disturbed, but was still brave. Although, the fear was growing when he saw the pinprick eyes stare directly at him._


	2. A Haunted Greeting

Chapter 2: A Haunted Greeting

Red woke up with a start from the dream. _It felt more like a nightmare,_ he thought. He noticed the lights were dark as he got up. His eyes took a minute to adjust to the darkness, seeing the prize counter and the arcade. He remembered that he brought a flashlight with him in case of an emergency. He took it out of his jacket pocket as he headed out of the prize counter. The place was giving him the willies. He didn't notice a pair of pinprick eyes staring at him through the open box at the Prize Counter.

Red didn't know what to do. He looked at his watch to see that it was twelve O'clock at night. He looked at the stage to see all the animatronics on their stage as he headed towards the west hallway. He didn't notice as three more pairs of eyes were now staring at him as he went towards the west hallway. He continued down the hallway as he looked at the walls covered in drawings.

He noticed an office to the left as he went inside, examining the interior of it. It was small, with a desk full of equipment and a cupcake on the top. He saw a brown leather chair in the middle of the room, untouched for years. He saw a poster of the three animatronics behind a dusty computer. He smiled at the look of them. Of course, that didn't help the fear that was growing inside of them.

Suddenly, he heard a noise come from the kitchen. He looked down the hallway, flashlight in hand as he pointed it down the hallway.

"Who's there?" he asked in fear down the ominous hallway. Nobody answered. He was beginning to cry, but held back the tears as he headed down towards the kitchen. As he went down the hallway, he began to hear whispers come from the kitchen. There was someone else in the building with him. He put his ear to the wall as he tried to make out what they were saying.

"I heard someone go down the west hallway. I think someone else is here," one voice said. It sounded familiar to Red.

"I know. I feel like they heard the noise in the kitchen," said a feminine voice, "I knew I shouldn't have come in here to make pizza again. I always make a mess with the pots and pans." There was a sound of distress coming from the kitchen, making Red feel a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't try to alarm anyone. For some reason, he felt a chill go down his back. He couldn't help but feel like someone was watching from behind his back. He slowly turned around to see what was behind him.

Nothing. Nothing was behind him. He sighed in relief as he turned around again.

"Hi," said a familiar deep voice. Red tensed up as he looked right in front of him. He saw a pair of animal like legs in front of him, and as Red pointed the light up, he was face-to-face with the smiling star mascot: Freddy Fazbear. His blue eyes were locked onto Red's; whose eyes were full of fear. Red fainted, going into pure darkness.


	3. The Boy, The Bear, And the Bully

Chapter 3: The Boy, The Bear, And the Bully

 _He was back in the room, looking around shakily for any sign of the brown bear that scared him so. He noticed the door was open, and the crying child was looking at his yellow bear plushie again. Red was curious as to why._

 _"_ _You know he is hiding again," the voice said again. Red looked around again to find where it was coming from. His only clue was the plush on the bed, who was smiling with the white dots in his eyes staring at the boy knelled in front of the bed crying._

 _"_ _I know, but I'm scared Fredbear," the boy said. Red finally found out that the plush was the one speaking to the boy. Red got a good look at the boy, who was crying again. He wore a black shirt with two white stripes, and jeans with brown shoes. He had brown hair and blue eyes. For some reason, Red felt familiar with the child, who almost looked like him._

 _He saw the boy walk over to the plushies on the ground, calling them his "friends." He then saw him walk out the room, the "Fredbear" plush staring at him. Red followed the boy out the room, noticing the grandfather clock in the hallway. He looked again at the clock as he saw the Fredbear plush was now on it. He was getting spooked._

 _"_ _He won't stop until you find him," said the Fredbear plush on the clock. He saw the boy walk over to the living area, where could see a couch and TV. He saw the boy go talk to the Fredbear plush again, which appeared on the couch this time._

 _"_ _Over there," it said. The boy gulped as he headed towards the TV, Red following behind him. In a flash, someone popped behind the TV, giving a high screech, scaring the two in shock. The older boy was wearing the missing head of the Foxy plush, hiding a smirk behind the jaws of Foxy. He wore a grey sleeveless shirt over jean shorts and grey shoes. He was laughing at the sight in front of him._

 _The boy was on the ground, crawled up as he cried a trail of tears. Red was scared out of his pants as he looked at the plush with the same smile on its face._

 _"_ _Tomorrow is another day," it said again. The room began to fade from Red's eyes as it went back into darkness._


	4. A Proper Greeting

Chapter 4: A Proper Greeting

Red was opening his eyes as he saw the three main mascots talking to one another.

"I didn't mean to scare him," Freddy said as he looked towards Bonnie and Chica, "I was only saying 'hi'."

"I guess starters don't get used to us, thinking that we are scary," Bonnie said in a sad tone.

"What they need is a little talk to help calm them down," Chica said in a merry tone. They didn't notice as Red was slipping out of the kitchen, until he accidently knocked over a ladle. The sound reached the animatronics ears as they turned to see Red now running out of the kitchen and into the Dining area.

"Wait, come back," Freddy shouted as he and the others went to find him. Red ducked in the curtains of Pirate's Cove, trying to hide from the animatronics. He didn't notice as the broken-down fox animatronic behind began to turn on, it's yellow eyes sparking to life.

"What have we here," said the animatronic in hearty laugh. Red screamed as he saw Foxy behind him, and ran past the animatronics again into the Prize Counter.

"Hello Foxy," Freddy said in an irritated tone, "thanks for scaring the kid away."

"Wasn't me fault that he shivered at the sight of me self," said Foxy. He felt hurt at the way he scared the child. Red ducked behind the counter, ignoring the music box that was still playing.

"Hey kid, come on out," Bonnie said aloud.

"We're not going to hurt you," Freddy said, "so please come out of your hiding area. We just want to have a friendly conversation!" Red was starting to feel a bit calm about it. Suddenly, he noticed that the music box wasn't playing, and then heard a different tune play. It was "Pop goes the Weasel", like what you would hear in a Jack-in-the-Box. He looked around to see where it was coming from, and before he could realize it, the present next to the wall opened, making Red jump back against the wall. He saw a puppet covered in black with white stripes on the arms and legs, three white buttons on the chest, and a white mask with rosy cheeks and purple tears jump out of the box. It looked at Red with a smile on its face.

"Hi there," said the puppet, "fancy seeing you here again." Red didn't know what to do now. He decided to shimmy on over to the prize counter, where he used it as a barricade. The others came in as they heard "Pop goes the Weasel" go off. Freddy went up to the puppet.

"Great, first it was Foxy, and now it's the puppet that scares them," Freddy said in an even more irritated look. His face was getting red in anger as he looked at the puppet, who gave a frown to the angry bear.

"I was just saying hi," it said, "just like you did before he fainted." The bear gasped in embarrassment as he backed off, breathing to get his flow back. They then turned to Red, who was still a bit scared. Freddy gave a smile as he walked towards the counter, not getting too close as to not scare the child.

"Sorry about that kid, but we tend to fight a lot," Freddy said in a well-mannered tone. Red calmed down a bit at the sound of his voice.

"What's your name," Bonnie asked. Red began to feel the courage to speak again.

"R-Red," he stammered. The others seemed to remember him, because they began to smile as they came closer.

"I remember you now," Chica said in glee, "you always wanted to go ask me for more pizza." She chuckled at the memory. Red gave a small smile as he remembered jumping up and down for Chica to come in with pizza.

"And you would want to come onto the stage to play a song with me and Freddy as you tried playing my guitar," Bonnie said as his ears perked up. Freddy laughed at the memory.

"You kept laughing as you sang with me," Freddy said. Foxy came up and gave a pirate laugh.

"Ye would come and ask me to tell tales of me adventures on the high seas when ye were a little tyke," Foxy said. At this point, Red was beginning to laugh. They all laughed.

"I guess I did do all those things," Red said. They all left the Prize Counter and went to the stage, where they all talked about the past.


	5. An Old Friend

Chapter 5: An Old Friend

An hour or so went by, and everyone was all quiet as Red ate some pizza that Chica made. Red decided to go back and see the puppet while everyone was doing their own thing. He saw the puppet sitting on its box as it listened to the song of the music box. Red smiled as the Puppet looked up.

"Hey Red," it said, "what are you doing?"

"Just wanted to talk to you," he said. He pulled up a chair from the corner and sat in front of the puppet.

"You know, I can still remember the day I first saw you," the puppet said, "when you were crying on the floor next to my box." Red remembered it all too well, a gloomy look on his face. It was on his birthday, before the brought out the cake and stuff.

 _There he was on the floor, crouched down as he put his hands to his face, feeling the tears pour down his face. He felt alone, unwanted, not special. He didn't notice a pair of eyes staring at him from the box in front of him. Just then, the puppet got out of its box as it went over to Red. He put his hand to his shoulder as he asked, "Why are you crying?"_

 _Red looked up to see a puppet staring at him with a sad face, its eyes staring sadly at him._

 _"_ _There w-w-was this b-b-b-bully who t-t-t-told m-me that I w-wasn't special and t-t-that I was j-just a baby," Red stammered as he went back to crying. The puppet had mix feelings of anger and compassion. He looked down at the boy in a reassuring way._

 _"_ _Listen to me, child," it said in a smooth voice, "don't listen to anything bad that people call you or tell you. They don't know anything about you. You are special in your own, amazing way." Red stopped crying as it stared in awe at the puppet, who was so nice to him. The puppet smiled as he looked down again._

 _"_ _Now tell me, what is your name, child," it asked. Red smiled as he looked up._

 _"_ _Red," he answered._

 _"_ _Red, that's a special name right there," he said to Red, who laughed at what he said._

Red smiled at the end of that memory. He looked up at the puppet.

"You were like a brother to me," Red said. The puppet awed at the sound of the word "brother". He hadn't heard since…, a while. He felt happy to know that.

"Ever since my parents died in a car crash, I've just been alone in the world, with no one to go to," he said sadly as he began to remember that terrible memory. The puppet looked down sadly as he thought of death.

"We've felt that way before," said a child's voice. Red stiffened as he heard the voice, looking around for where it came from. Puppet, however, looked up in a calm way as he smiled.

"It's about time they showed up," the puppet said, "I thought they were going to be silent the whole time." Red finally looked up to see in horror five ghosts. They all came down to Red's level with eyes streaming rivers of tears.

"Hi," the boy in front said shyly. There were four boys and one girl. They looked like they were kids, but transparent. Red was shaking sweat everywhere.

"Please, don't be frightened," the girl said, "we don't mean you any harm."

"We just want to talk," the boy next to her said. Red slowly began to calm down, but was still a bit shaky.

"W-w-who are all of you," Red asked. They all looked at each other before looking back at Red.

"I believe it's time you learned of the dark history that has shrouded this family restaurant," said the one in the middle.

"Time to take a stroll down memory lane," said the Puppet. The one in the middle began to tell the story.


	6. A Dark History

Chapter 6: A Dark History

 _The year was 1985, and it was at the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A birthday was being celebrated for a little boy. He brought four of his friends to celebrate it with._

 _"_ _Thank you all for coming to my birthday party," he said in a cheery tone. The others cheered for him._

 _"_ _Of course, Alfred," said the one on his right, "what are friends for?"_

 _Alfred Goldman had turn ten that day, going into his double digits. He had gold hair with blue eyes and freckles. He wore a yellow hoodie and black pants and brown shoes. He was always cheerful with everyone. His friends that he brought were also happy for him._

 _John Hope was twelve, wearing a red sweater with jeans and brown shoes. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Even though people thought of him weird for hanging out with little kids, he didn't care. He liked to stand up to what's right and for others. His favorite animatronic was Freddy._

 _Daniel Johnson was eleven, wearing a sweater vest over a white shirt, and brown pants and shoes. He had black hair and wire rimmed glasses over green eyes. He was shy a lot, but it never stopped him from making friends. He liked to read a lot, and to listen to music. His favorite animatronic was Bonnie._

 _Amelia Owens was ten, wearing a yellow shirt over a pink skirt and black shoes. She had blonde hair with a bow on top, and chocolate colored eyes. She acts a bit tomboyish, but she is also neat. Her favorite was Chica._

 _Finally, there was Todd Smith, who was twelve years old. He wore a red and white striped shirt over sandy colored shorts. He also wore black rain boots and a pirate bandana over his lock of brown hair. He had emerald green eyes full of adventure sparkling in them. He liked to bring a sword and eyepatch, pretending to be a pirate like his favorite animatronic, Foxy the Pirate Fox._

 _"_ _I guess you're right, John," Alfred said. He smiled at the question. They were sitting away from the stage, but still in clear view of it. Balloons of assorted colors were attached around the area, and on the table, was a three-layered vanilla cake, covered in pink frosting and topped with ten candles. The cake was enticing, grabbing Todd closer to take a bite. Amelia shoved him back in place._

 _"_ _Not yet," Amelia said. Todd pouted, but waited anyway. Suddenly, a yellow animatronic version of Bonnie came up to them. It had a huge grin with green eyes, and had a purple bowtie with two buttons on its chest._

 _"_ _Hey there kids," he said smoothly, "I hear someone's having a birthday party." Alfred smiled, astonished that the yellow bunny knew. The others were astonished as well._

 _"_ _Who are you," Daniel asked. The yellow rabbit chuckled._

 _"_ _Why, I'm Spring Bonnie," he said, "an old friend to Freddy and his friends." They were all surprised to know that there was an old animatronic that they never knew about. John seemed a bit suspicious about this. He knew that there was an older establishment of the place, but couldn't remember what it was._

 _"_ _I have a birthday surprise for you," Spring Bonnie said, "and all you have to do is follow me." Alfred wanted to see what it was, so he and the others got up. John still didn't feel okay with it. They headed past the arcade and went in front of a dark room._

 _"_ _The surprise is in there," Spring Bonnie said. His grin was motionless. The others didn't notice, except John, who was starting to feel a bit disturbed about it. They all went in, with Spring Bonnie following suite as he closed the door behind him with the same motionless grin._

 _They looked around, not able to see anything. They didn't see as Spring Bonnie began to shake. One of his paws slipped off to reveal someone's hand._

 _"_ _Spring Bonnie," Alfred asked, "where's that surprise?" Suddenly, the lights came on to reveal shelfs of animatronic parts. They were in the Parts and Service room. They then heard a maniacal laugh come from the door. They turned to find the parts of Spring Bonnie on the floor, and a man at the door smiling with a knife in his hand._

 _"_ _Right here," he said darkly. The room then went into darkness as screams and stabs were heard. Then there was silence._


	7. The Night Guard

Chapter 7: The Night Guard

Red was horrified by the backstory. He didn't know there were kids murdered at Freddy Fazbear's. The ghosts were crying as the one in the middle, Alfred, kept talking.

"We were in darkness after that, dead with an early death. Then, the Puppet gave us life, and a reason to be back. To have vengeance on the one who killed us." He ended with an angry look in his eyes. They had darkened, with two white, pinprick eyes in the middle. But then he calmed down, his eyes reverting to their blue color.

"For 12 years, we have been here, haunting this place until He comes back," Alfred said. Red felt tears go down his face from the story. He wanted to ask more about the story, but his watch was beeping. He looked at it to see it at six in the morning. The others smiled.

"It looks like you have to go," Alfred said. Red sighed, knowing that he had to go.

"Will I be able to come back," he asked. The Puppet smiled.

"Sure, Red," he answered, "just come by hear and you will be able to talk to me till then." Red smiled in joy as he heard that.

"Thanks," he said as he got up. The others waved goodbye as he left the restaurant. He was just around the corner, until he heard someone behind him.

"Hey, kid," he said, "what are you doing here?" Red felt caught, not knowing what to do. He turned around to see someone in a blue uniform. He had black hair and green eyes. He had a frown on his face. His hat said "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza".

Red felt in trouble, and in a way, he was.

"Were you in there the whole night," he asked sternly.

"Uh…., yes," he said in a question. The guy turned around to check if anyone was watching him, then he turned back to Red.

"So, you know about them, don't you," he said in a grin. Red felt shocked.

"How did you know," he asked. The guy then chuckled.

"Because I was the previous night guard," he said, "but now, I work the day shift. They don't have any more night guards." Red was stunned. He felt like someone who froze him in ice and then heated him up.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Red, and you?"

"Mike Schmidt," he said. Red smiled at him. He felt like he knew him for some reason.

"Do you want to talk about it over some pizza," he said. Red agreed, and soon, they were back in Freddy's while kids were busy with the animatronics. Mike ordered a cheese pizza for Red and himself. After getting the pizza and eating a few slices, Red wanted to ask Mike some questions.

"So you know about the history of Freddy's, correct," Red asked Mike.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Do you know who the killer was," Red asked. Mike nodded in agreement.

"Can you please describe him," he asked. Mike finished his slice and looked at Red.

"Nobody has really seen what he looks like, but I do know that he dressed in purple. That's why he was given the name 'Purple Guy'," Mike said. Red was intrigued by this now.

"When did this start happening," Red asked. Mike looked grim.

"It was in 1981," he said as he started the story, "at Fredbear's Family Diner…"


	8. Fredbear's Family Diner

Chapter 8: Fredbear's Family Diner

 _It was a small diner. It had a few tables, kitchen, restrooms and only one stage. Freddy was passing around cake to the children in the diner, trying to get them all a slice of cake. The other two animatronics: Fredbear, the star of the restaurant, and Spring Bonnie, were still playing on stage. They were taking care of the children that were next to the stage._

 _Freddy couldn't help but notice a child outside of the diner, crying tears down his face. He wore a blue sweater and brown pants, with brown shoes. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was just staring at the kids inside, looking like he wanted in. Freddy wanted to let the child in, but he had to take cake to everyone. That's when_ _He_ _came._

 _Just then, a purple car came by the diner, stopping right behind the boy. The boy ignored it. A "purple man" got out of the car, smiling at the child. This time the boy turned around. Freddy couldn't help but keep looking at the two in front of the diner. The next thing he saw made him slow down and stare._

 _The man seemed to be laughing as he stabbed the boy in the stomach, his tears streaming down faster. His eyes were full of horror as he slumped to the ground, dead on the ground. The man just smiled wickedly, laughing like a maniac as he got back in his car and drove away. Freddy stood there, motionless as he stared at the scene in horror. The kids didn't notice because they were getting angry with Freddy because he wasn't moving and giving anyone cake._

Twice now, Red has listened to some horrifying tales. He felt shocked at the story, gulping a piece of pizza down at the end.

"But that wasn't the end of it," Mike said, "because then he murdered five more kids."

"I know that story, because the ghosts told me last night." Red said.

"They did take him in, but couldn't find anything on him, so they let him go. He's still here, but no one can find him." Red was as white as a ghost now. If he came to the pizzeria, he would be in trouble. After what seemed like an hour, Mike had to get to work, and Red had to go to because he wanted to do something.

Meanwhile, in a house two roads down from the pizzeria, a man wearing a purple uniform sat on an empty bed. He had brown hair and blue eyes, which were full of tears. He looked towards the group of plushies on the ground. He still couldn't look away from the one with its head off remembering that day.

"It's time," said an ominous voice. The man didn't move, knowing who it was.


	9. A Sad Killer

Chapter 9: A Sad Killer

"No, no more. I didn't want it to go this far." The man said. The dark voice chuckled at the man's resistance.

"Come on William, you know you want to. Ever since that day, you wanted revenge. You can't leave me, even if you tried."

"You took everything from me: my job, my family, my life!"

"Did I, William?" it said. William couldn't help but cry even more. Sooner or later, it would come back. After two incidents, he couldn't control it anymore. The last one was just like the first accident.

 _He told her not to go near her. He told her she was dangerous. But that day, when he wasn't watching, she sneaked away from him. His own and only daughter, Diana, snuck away from him, not knowing the dangers of the animatronic that he created. Her blonde hair with a red bow on top, her green eyes, her pink shirt and blue skirt and brown shoes, were the only things left he would ever see of her again._

 _He finally noticed her on the cameras, and in horror, ran to the stage as quickly as he could. When he got to the stage, he stared in horror. His animatronic, Baby, had killed his last child. Nothing was left of her, and her screams were silent. He fell to the ground, crying tears of regret and sadness._

"Poor Mr. Afton is crying over a broken family," said the voice mockingly. William looked up in anger at the dark purple entity, which looked just like him. He didn't say anything.

"Well big deal," it said, "because you only get one chance tonight to see those brats tonight before I take over you!" it said. Then, it disappeared into thin air, leaving a crying William on the bed, next to a Fredbear plush.


	10. A Ruined Birthday Party

Chapter 10: A Ruined Birthday Party

The last dream was different to Red this time. He had seen the child trapped at the first Freddy Fazbear's. His Fredbear plush told him that someone left him here. When he tried to escape, he couldn't because of someone dressed as Fredbear. When he tried to run towards the stage he collapsed as he cried again, and again the Fredbear plush said, "Tomorrow is another day."

Red decided to talk to someone he could talk about these things to. He went Freddy Fazbear's Pizza again at ten, when no one was there, and went to the Prize Counter, where the Puppet was again.

"Hey," it said. He saw Red coming.

"Hey Puppet," Red said.

"Where are the other ghosts?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh, I didn't know ghosts could sleep," he said. He didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been having these dreams lately, and it involves being in the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." At the mention of the first Freddy Fazbear's, the Puppet had a look of worry.

"What was it about?"

"There's this boy with a Fredbear plush who's being scared by his brother, I think. The last one, he was trapped at Freddy's, and now, when he got back, his brother scared him from beneath the bed." The puppet had tears in his eyes. Red noticed it.

"Why are you crying?"

"You're special in a way you don't," the puppet said as it stopped crying.

"How?" Red was anxious.

"Not everyone has the same dream as someone from before. Whenever someone has the same dream, it means they are connected."

"What are you getting at?"

"The boy in your dream is real. He's here." The puppet then looked up, Red following suite. There was another ghost, who wore a black shirt with two white stripes. He had blue shorts and brown shoes. He had brown hair and blue eyes, with two sets of tears going down his face. Red was shocked to see the boy in his dream.

"Hi," he said.

"Meet Tim," the puppet said. Red looked at him in shock.

"What happened," Red asked, horrified to see that the boy was dead. Tim went down to the floor.

"It was my birthday in 1983, at the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza…"

 _"_ _Wow, your brother's kind of a baby," said a boy in a Bonnie mask. Tim was surrounded by four boys in animatronic masks. The one in the Foxy mask was his brother, Michael. He laughed at his brother, who was on the ground, crying._

 _"_ _It's hilarious. Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it," Michael said. Tim looked at his brother in horror._

 _"_ _No please!" Tim tried pleading with his brother with no success._

 _"_ _Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift," he said as the others helped pick him up, with Tim trying to struggle out of the grasp with no success, "he wants to get up close and personal!"_

 _"_ _No! I don't want to go!" he kept on trying to move, but their grip on him was tight. They were getting closer to Fredbear, who was singing._

 _"_ _You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!" Now they were right in front of Fredbear. Then an idea hit Michael._

 _"_ _Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" The others laughed in agreement as they got him even closer._

 _"_ _On THREE! One…Two…," and then, they threw him into Fredbear's mouth. They laughed at the sight. Tim was crying in Fredbear's mouth, trying to get out, until it happened. The springs snapped and Fredbear bit Tim's head, crushing it. The others stopped laughing, and stood there in silence as they saw the horror before them. Michael was the most shocked as he fell to the ground and began crying._

Red was beginning to lose it. Three stories now, each one worsening. He felt sad for this boy. But there was still something he didn't understand.

"But why am I having these dreams about you?" Tim and the Puppet looked at each other, then back at him.

"That's probably because you're his brother," said a recognizable voice. They turned around to find Mike standing behind them. He was smiling. He had someone behind him covered in a cape, unrecognizable.


	11. An Unexpected ReunionForgiveness

Chapter 11: An Unexpected Reunion/Forgiveness

"What are you talking about," Red asked.

"You don't know, do you?" Mike said.

"About what?" The mysterious figure walked up, still concealed by a dark cape.

"Who is this," the puppet asked.

"Just listen," Mike said, "I had to." Mike looked a bit grim as he turned to the left. The figure then began talking in an unrecognizable voice to anyone.

"Red, what Mike is trying to say, is that you are Tim's brother. Your mother left her previous husband and married your step dad, and didn't know that she was pregnant with you. They didn't know about this until after the wedding. When you were brought into the world, she promised she was going to take care of you. When she died, you were left alone to come back here because it was the only place you knew you would try to forget."

Red didn't know what too be shocked by: the fact that someone knew about him, or the fact that the person was trying to tell him that Tim was his brother.

"Tim is your older brother, and so is he," the man said as he pointed to Mike. Tim gasped, while Mike began to be tearful.

"M-Michael.," Tim questioned. Mike sighed as he turned around.

"Yes Tim, it's me. I changed my name when I left Dad. The day after the incident, I came to your bed in the hospital. I didn't know if you could hear me, but I was sorry for what I did to you. I regret what I did ever since then, and I still do today. So do what you want, but just know that I am sorry."

Tim was silent. Having this news giving to him was beginning to be too much. Tim floated over to Mike, who was prepared for whatever happened to him. What he didn't expect was Tim giving him a hug. He was crying when he hugged him, and Mike couldn't help but cry too as he hugged him back.

"I forgive you, Mike, "Tim said. Red couldn't help but cry tears of joy, the Puppet smiled too. Then he turned his head towards the man, who's face was covered.

"I've got a question for you Mike," the Puppet said, getting Mike's attention, "who is that?" Mike looked at the man and sighed.

"Before I show you, please try to keep it together," he said. The Puppet didn't know what he meant, but agreed. Mike then turned his attention to Red, who was still trying to process what was happening, but was happy for Tim and Mike's reunion.

"Red, there is something you need to know too." Red looked at him confused. Mike then walked over to the man, who was still standing in the same spot.

"I even had to stop and understand why He came back," said Mike. The Puppet felt like he knew what he was getting to, but then the man took off his cloak, to reveal himself as the Purple Guy. Everyone gasped, all shocked to see the killer of five children come back to where he was. Red finally saw who it was, and stepped back.

"Red, meet our dad, William Afton," Mike said. Red didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think about this. He felt angry, and sad, and confused.

"What is he doing here," The Puppet said in a growl.

"I wanted to know the same thing when he was outside the pizzeria," Mike said, "but when I heard the truth, I didn't what to think of anymore." William turned around as he said, "It was never my fault."

"What?! What do you mean it was never your fault," The puppet said aloud in anger? He didn't see any of the animatronics around, probably because of the night mode.

"It was after my daughter died that things changed," he started, but was interrupted by Red.

"I HAVE A SISTER TOO? WHAT ELSE IS NEW?! FIRST I FIND OUT I HAVE A DEAD BROTHER, THEN I FIND OUT I HAVE A BROTHER LIVING TODAY, THEN I FIND OUT I HAVE A FATHER WHO WAS A MURDERER, AND NOW I FIND OUT I HAVE A SISTER WHO IS DEAD! WHAT ELSE?!" Red was huffing aloud as everyone stared at him. William didn't look fazed by it, but a tear dripped down his face.

"Are you done," he asked. Red breathed and sighed as he said, "Ok. Please continue. Sorry for the burst, but I needed to do that." William then looked at them.

"After my daughter died from my own animatronic after trying to keep her away from it, I broke. Something inside me took control. I couldn't stop it, and after it completely took over me, it took over my motives. The thing inside me was the reason those kids died, not me. If I didn't make those animatronics, this would never have happened." He fell to the ground, tears pouring down his face.

The puppet looked at him with a different personality: compassion. He never knew about that. The others looked at him now. Red felt sorry for his dad as he had no idea that he wasn't in control. Tim walked up to him, William looking up to see his son's eyes in tears.

"Why did you make it, dad?" He looked at William with teary eyes. William looked down.

"I wanted to try and bring you back after that incident," he said.

"I know I deserve to die, so just get it over with," he said. The moment he heard that, Red and Tim went at him and hugged him tight, catching him off guard.

"You don't deserve to die," Red said as his glasses got watery, "you just need to get yourself together. Stop thinking of the past. You told the truth, and now it's done." Tim then spoke up.

"We'll help you. And we also forgive you." William looked in shock. He then hugged them back tightly.

"Thank you.!" He then got up and looked at Mike, who didn't look happy.

"Look, Michael, I know you don't think that you're forgiven for what happened, but please understand. I know you meant that as an accident, and so I forgive you."

"But dad, I killed my own brother! Where's an excuse for that?!"

"Right here," and at that moment, Michael felt the warmth of the hug that his father had given him. He didn't know what to do for a moment, but hugged him back. The Puppet saw that this wasn't the same man who killed five children. This was someone else, who wanted mercy and forgiveness. Just then, William became frightened and backed away.

"What's wrong," Red asked.

"What time is it?!" William asked. Red looked at his watch to see that it was twelve in the morning.

"Twelve," he said, "but why-"

"Oh no, He's here." He said. Suddenly, a laugh could be heard throughout the restaurant, and then a dark entity appeared in front of him. He looked like William, but he was entirely covered in purple shadow with white pinprick eyes and an insane smile.

"Time's up, buddy! Time to take you over!" it said, heading for William.


	12. Corruption and Anger

Chapter 12: Corruption and Anger

"No! Not anymore! I don't want revenge anymore! I forgave him!" The dark entity stopped in front of him.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm done!" William was standing in front of his family, who all liked stunned at what was happening. The dark entity then laughed.

"You really think you can save them! Well I got two words for you," and then he disappeared, and in a flash, William screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt a pain in his chest. He fell again to the ground as he clutched his head, the others backing away. He stopped screaming as he stood up and turned around to the others, his eyes closed. Suddenly, a maniacal smile escaped his mouth as his eyes opened, his eyes replaced with white pinprick dots. He pulled out a knife from his pocket.

"You can't," it said in William's voice. Suddenly, the other animatronics came out, and saw the sight in front of them. The ghosts then appeared and gasped at what they saw. Then they turned angry and went into the animatronics, as their eyes turned black with white dots in the center.

"YOU," they screamed in unison as they began to head towards them. Just then, the puppet grabbed him, dropping the knife from his hand, and got pushed against a wall with a heavy table on him. The animatronics stopped in their tracks.

"What are you doing," they said. Just then, Red got in front of them.

"Wait, stop! It's not what you think," he protested.

"What are you talking about? Why are you protecting this murderer," The one in Freddy said as he picked him and put him against the wall. Red looked at him as he tried to struggle.

"He's… my dad," he said. The others looked at him.

"WHAT!"

"I know, I felt that way too, but it's not what you think!"

"Well, we can't have you trying to kill anyone in the future, so I guess we will have to kill you too!" The possessed Freddy laughed as he was about to punch him. Just then, the Puppet grabbed Freddy's arm. Freddy looked at him angrily.

"What are you doing?!"

"Listen to the boy. I had to listen to this man, so you will listen! I gave you life, and I can take it away!" He had an evil look in his eye, making the possessed Freddy put his arm down and drop Red on the ground.

"Just like the animatronics are, my dad is possessed by a dark being. You need to help him. He asked for forgiveness, and so we gave him forgiveness." Tim and Mike stood behind him as they backed him up.


	13. Control and Death

Chapter 13: Control and Death

Just then, William closed his eyes and opened them back up as his eyes went back to normal.

"I can't be losing control," said a dark voice come from William's mouth. Red looked at him.

"Yes, you can, because there are people who care for him and who he cares about." Red smirked as a dark entity escaped from it. The animatronics gasped as they saw the entity, who looked mad.

"It's over! You can't control my dad anymore." The dark entity stared daggers at Red.

"How dare you, you little brat!" it said as it formed an axe. Red dropped the smirk and gasped in horror.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" It lunged at Red, who was blocked by a wall. As the ghost lunged forward, Freddy stepped in the way, and then he got stabbed. He fell into parts, Red crying at the scene. The entity then looked at the rest, who ran in front of Red to protect him, who made the entity even more mad.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" He then began whacking at them, parts breaking apart, as they fell to the ground. Red ran away into the backstage, with Mike and Tim running to William, pulling him out, and running to Red. After what seemed like seconds, the dark entity floated over to the backstage.

"They're all gone," Red cried out as he went into the basement. The others followed Red into the basement.

"They're all gone because of me!"

"Red, they didn't die because of you, they died for you!" William said.

"Yeah, Red. They knew it was going to happen anyway, but that won't stop them from anything," Mike said. Red turned to them.

"Red, they can be rebuilt. You know that, right," Tim asked. Red looked at Tim.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," William said, "because I will do it. Even it kills me."

"That can be arranged," said the dark entity from behind. William and Mike ran towards Red as the entity went for a swing. It missed however.

"Well isn't this lovely," it said, laughing.

"The whole family, together at last. Now I can get rid of you all!" It laughed insanely, but was interrupted by a young girl's voice.

"Not everyone, you dope!" The entity turned around and gasped. The others saw and gasped too. Right there was a girl with blonde hair with a red bow on top and green eyes, wearing a pink shirt and a blue skirt with brown shoes. It was Diana Afton's ghost.


	14. EndRevival

Chapter 14: End/Revival

"But, I thought you were gone for good!" The dark entity was frightened, his axe reverting into a hand. Then, the five other ghosts appeared behind him. And then one other ghost appeared. He wore a blue sweater over brown pants and brown shoes. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"How?! You shouldn't be here! My axe would have sent you back to the void?!"

"We defy your powers!" Diana said. They all giggled, but then they got closer to the entity.

"At least I have a way to escape," he said as he began to float. But then, Diana snapped her fingers, and he dropped to the ground. He then tried floating again, but only jumped.

"HOW?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Now he was backing away into a wall. Alfred walked up to him. The entity kept on backing away, until it saw something on the corner of his eyes. It was the Spring Bonnie suit, rotting away but still wearable. He chuckled as he ran over to the suit, putting it on as quickly as he could. When he finally got it all on, he looked at everyone, laughing maniacally as he stared at them.

"Can't hurt me now, can you?" He kept laughing at them, unaware of the springs beginning to let loose. The ghosts smiled, while William smiled smugly as he said, "We can't, but that can!" He pointed at the suit, to which the entity just laughed.

"What, you think this old bucket of bolts will stop me? Don't even make me laugh." He said. But just as he began to laugh in their faces again, he heard something let loose, and then suddenly, he felt a shot of pain go through his body. The beams and wires all let loose, and were now stabbing him here and there all over his body. He screamed in pain, not understanding it at all. He looked at the ghosts, who just smiled. He saw Diana, who had snapped her fingers earlier.

He shot a glare at the ghost girl.

"I'LL FIND YOU ONE DAY, AND I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" he said. He continued screaming in pain, until there was silence, except for the dripping of blood from the suit. The others looked horrified, but at the same time, felt glad that it was over. Suddenly, a light appeared above them all.

"What's happening," Red asked. The ghosts looked happy.

"We're free! We can finally leave this place!" They were beginning to go, until they looked back at William with a smile.

"We forgive you, William. You can finally be in peace!" William smiled at them as he said, "Thank you." Diana and Tim looked at each other, then to the ghosts.

"Don't we have a choice to stay with our family?" The other ghosts looked at them.

"Yes, but don't you want to be in peace in heaven?"

"Well yes, but for now, we want to be in peace with our family here," they said as they backed away to William, Mike, and Red.

"Well, suit it yourself. But you shouldn't be there like that." In a flash, a bright light blinded the others, and then when they could see again, they all gasped.

"What?" Tim and Diana said. They then noticed something. They weren't floating. They looked at themselves and then to each other. They weren't transparent, or ghosts anymore. They were alive.

"But, how?" They looked at Alfred, who just chuckled.

"We still have a few tricks up our sleeves." They then waved goodbye as they went into the light, going into heaven. The light disappeared, and the Afton family was left in the basement of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, staring at the ceiling to where the light once was. They then looked at each other.

"Diana," William said to his daughter, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Baby. Then maybe you wouldn't have been dead." Diana only smiled as he hugged him and said, "It's ok, I forgive you." Everyone then hugged each other, laughing as they climbed the stairs back upstairs. They closed and locked the door, leaving the bloody figure at the bottom of the basement to rot.


	15. Epilogue: Father and Son

Chapter 15: Epilogue: Father and Son

Five months passed by, and it was a good few months. William Afton bought the Fazbear business, rebuilt it, and rebuilt the animatronics. Mike stayed as the security guard at Freddy's because he liked his job. Tim and Diana were happy to be alive, and they continued to visit the animatronics once and a while, being careful to not die again. And Red…sat outside of the pizzeria, looking up at the starry night. He still couldn't forget about his mother.

"Hey Red." Red turned around to see a familiar face smile at him.

"Hey dad." He smiled as his dad sat down with him.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," he said gloomily.

"It's about your mother, isn't it?" Red looked at him in confusion.

"How did you know?"

"Because I do the same thing when looking at the stars." They both looked at the stars, noticing the different constellations.

"She really did love the stars," William said.

"Yeah."

"The reason she left me was because I told her about what happened. I told her to leave so that she would be safe from me. Occasionally, she would call me to tell me things that were happening. When she told me about you, I thought that it would be best if you didn't know about me and my dark past. I'm sorry I didn't tell your mother to tell you before she died." He had tears in his eyes, Red turning to him and feeling sad.

"It's okay dad. Really, I'm fine. I forgave you, remember?" William turned to Red and stopped crying as he made a weak smile.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Let's just put this all in the past, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, Red." They laughed for a moment before William got up and looked at his son.

"Coming, Red?" Red smiled as he got up and said, "Yeah, I'm coming." They went inside, smiling with joy. Red took one last glance at the stars as he looked back smiling as he and his dad went back into the restaurant.


End file.
